The Twins Have Met Their Match!
by Sabaku no Tsuki
Summary: 2 New students come to Ouran, and they are identical twins! These two twins are exactly like The Hitachiin twins before they met Tamaki-senpai.  Not only that, but they are run away ROYALTY! How will the Hitachiins react when Tamaki tries to recruit them?
1. Info

Names: Daisuke and Sasuke Kiryuu  
>Genders: Daisuke-male Sasuke-female (Sasuke's original name is Sakura)<br>Ages: 15 (1 minute apart)  
>Type of Twins: Identical<br>Looks: To be explained in the first chapter**  
><strong>Daisuke's Personality:**  
><strong>Daisuke really looks after his younger sister. He gets worked up is she gets hurt or is in pain. Never wants to get close to anyone other than his younger sister. Doesn't want to get harmed or have her harmed in anyway possible.  
>Sasuke's Personality:<strong><br>**Sasuke really depends on her older brother. she get's worked up if he gets hurt or is in pain. they are really alike and never open up to anyone else other than themselves.  
>Personality summary: They are exactly like Hikaru and Kaoru as their middle-school years before they met Tamaki.<br>Background: The Kiryuu Twins are royalty (which is also pointed out in the picture with the crowns on their heads) but ran away from home with ALOT of yen from their house. The Twins never wear their crowns in public and only at their mansion. Their maids they hired are nice to them even though they ask them to be hard since they want to live a normal life even if it is rich.


	2. Meet the Kiryuu Twins!

The Hitachiin twins sat in their regular seats, one on both sides of Haruhi Fujioka. They were chatting away before the class would start and the whole class would be in for a whole new surprise. The sensei walked in and quieted the class room. "Today we have two new students for class 1-A. It'll be quite the shock for most," he said mournfully. The class all chattered and murmured taking in the gloomy attitude of their sensei.  
>"Well, help me greet the new students Daisuke and Sasuke Kiryuu," the sensei said as 2 boys walked in. They wore the boy's uniform for Ouran and had black bangs and the rest of their hair dirty white, their eyes were emerald green and held the same sparkle as their brother. They held each other's hand tightly, the only way they were showing their nervousness, their faced blank from emotion.<br>"Well, this one is Daisuke and this one is Sasuke class. Make them feel welcomed," the Sensei said patting their head one after another saying their name. He had patted the one on the left first and that boy replied, "Wrong Sensei." The boy on the right then continued, "I'm Daisuke, he's Sasuke.""There hasn't been a soul who has told us apart," they stated together.

"O-Oh, i'm terribly sorry boys. P-Please take the only seats available," the Sensei stammered pointing to the seats beside the window behind the Hitachiin twins. As the twins passed the other pair, they locked eyes with the one closest to them. That happened to be Hikaru, who only glared at them and nodded, before they took their seats.


	3. Secrets on the Table

*Sasuke***  
><strong>My brother and I were just walking around the busy campus after school. We didn't much to do around here, we didn't want to join any clubs and we didn't want to go home yet, really home or the mansion. "Now what Daisuke?" I asked him bored. "We should catch up in the studies, it's already mid-October. High school sure isn't a stroll in the park," came his reply. "You always know what's best for me huh Daisuke?" "Of course I do. I am after all..." "The oldest twin!" We exclaimed together, smiling to each other.  
>"Then where do we study? It has to be quiet and peaceful right?" I asked as we walked to the libraries. All of them were full of people and were talking and laughing loudly. "They have libraries and they're all taken up and loud. Maybe the music rooms are better," I suggested. "And if not we'll try the art room, then we'll just go home. To the mansion," Daisuke said holding my hand as we walked up the many stairs and down the long halls.<br>Daisuke tried the first music room but the door was locked and we couldn't get in, even though Daisuke was an awesome lock-picker. "Over here Daisuke! The second music room is vacant except for the instruments," I called walking inside. The room was huge; it could probably be a gymnasium from less richer schools. There were all sorts of instruments left out of their cases, all of which we both could play. "Hey Daisuke, can we play the song Mom and Dad used to play as out lullaby? They taught us how," I asked him smiling.  
>Daisuke's face fell to a frown, "I don't know Sasuke, you seem so sad after hearing it again," he said. "Please big brother? It always makes me happy deep down," I insisted. He grew a sad smile on his face before picking up the mallets to hit the xylophone. I picked up a forgotten violin and looked at Daisuke.<br>.com/watch?v=KlpF3LFLrRQ (right click it and open in a new tab or window. it's a very sad song. and this guy is really good!)  
>We were so caught up in the song that we didn't even notice 7 people come in the room behind us half way through. When we finished they clapped and we turned around.<p>

"We're sorry if we interrupted your session boys. Please continue," a tall blond said. We both sighed and placed the instruments down. "We don't perform for anyone but ourselves and those who stand in our household. Sorry," I said bowing slightly. "Sasuke don't bow to those below you," Daisuke whispered gently in my ear. "What was that? I didn't quite CATCH THAT!" one of the twins exclaimed gradually increasing his volume.

"Hikaru watch your temper," the boy with glasses said. The small brunette; who looked like a girl even in the school uniform for boys, walked up to us and held out his hand. "We got off on the wrong foot, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. It's a pleasure to meet you Daisuke and Sasuke Kiryuu," he said. "That's right," Daisuke started, "You're in our class," I continued, "along with the other twins," we finished together taking turns shaking his hand.  
>"But you can't fool us Fujioka. "We already knew from the first time we saw your face. "you're a girl in a boy's clothing," we said to her. All the boys in the room, including Haruhi, had shocked expressions on their faces. "b-but how did you find out?" the tall blond asked stammering.<br>"Please, we're not idiots. We can tell between boy and girl. Rough skin versus smooth and soft. Deep voice versus light and soft," we explained together. "Why don't you come inside the Host Club room?" The glasses boy said ushering us in the 3rd music room. Unfortunately he pushed me a little too hard and that caused me to trip and was about to hit my head on a blue vase (i wonder which one! *cough*HARUHIBROKEIT*COUGH*). Daisuke grabbed my arm and pulled me straight before I even touched it. "You're not hurt are you Sasuke?"Daisuke asked holding my hand again, "No brother i'm fine. I'll..." "Be more careful," we said together smiling again.

"You two must be as close as Hikaru and Kaoru," Haruhi said smiling. That obviously didn't go well with the Hitachiin Twins. "Ya right, no one is as close as Hikaru and I are." Kaoru said as he and Hikaru started glaring at us. "Now, let's not forget why I called you in here," Glasses boy said smiling before continuing. "If you tell Haruhi's secret then i'll tell everyone in the school your secrets." He added emphasis on the "s". I took Daisuke's hand and stepped closer to him. "What secret?" Daisuke asked narrowing his eyes. The fact that you Sasuke are a girl," all the other boys gasped except glasses boy. *The secret's out!* I thought.


	4. A Deal With the Host Club

***Sasuke*  
><strong>"What do you mean Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked. "It's simple really, I have everyone's profile who attends Ouran. It wouldn't be that hard to find out genders of students here," glasses boy said. "Well then there you have it, we won't tell your secret Haruhi is you don't tell ours. Deal?" I asked holding out my hand towards Kyouya.  
>Kyouya took my hand and shook it smiling and innocent smile. Daisuke scoffed behind me before saying, " if only these people knew who we really are." "Oh come now Daisuke, you don't want a repeat of what happened do you? I don't want to go back yet," I whined to him letting go of Kyouya's hand. "Hey I don't want to go back either but seriously. You know what might happen if the others found us just hanging out with these type of people. It would be a disgrace," Daisuke said defending his pride. I walked over and took his hand bringing it up to my cheek and said, "I know brother. Just for now let's live a normal life, possibly we won't return to that miserable life or maybe we will. Let's live it to the fullest!" I said smiling as he smiled back.<br>"You know what, you're absolutely right Sasuke. I shouldn't be so down about this, after all it is your expense we're talking about. Your happiness counts as well," Daisuke said taking our hands and pulling it down to our side. "I might not have any idea what you're talking about but I think you two really love each other. Your bond is so strong, anyone would be able to see it a mile away. Don't ya think?" Haruhi said smiling at us.  
>I look at her puzzled as Daisuke just smiled, and he took notice of it right away. "Please excuse Sasuke, he's not exactly comfortable with all the friendliness of others towards us. We've been independent since we were born, and our lives were already planned out for us. That's why we left our old life in the first place; to start anew and reset our old life," Daisuke explained to them all as they took notice of my puzzlement (probably not a word but it works).<p>

"Oh I see, well, you must feel uncomfortable yourself Daisuke. You both are in a room full of strangers," the tall blond said smiling before continuing, "I'm Tamaki Suou, president of the Host Club." The small blond boy spoke out next, "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! And this is Takashi Morinozuka and Usa-chan (i think that's the rabbit's name)!" He pointed over to the tall silent blackette boy. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and introduced himself as Kyouya Ootori. "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves you two?" Haruhi asked looking up at the red haired twins. They both looked away from us in different directions, "Not to them we're not. It's bad enough we're in the same class as them," they said together.

"If we weren't in the same class we'd stay far away from you two, we don't want anything to do with anyone at the school. Just pass high school and move on with our lives," Daisuke said putting an arm around my shoulder hanging it there. "Daisuke's right, we won't have any ties to one another after we graduate so why bother making any ties while we're here?" I continued. "The less people we bond with the better," we said together.  
>"I've got it!" Tamaki yelled snapping his fingers. "You two should become waiters for the Host Club and see what exactly you are missing out on!" Lightning Bolts shot through both pair of twins before we glared at each other. "No way," we all said. "Oh come now this is the perfect thing you boys need. Don't stay locked away in your shells that Hikaru and Kaoru were in, before they met me of course. I can help you shine forth and welcome new friends," Tamaki continued ignoring our reactions.<br>"Uh, Tamaki-sempai, I don't think they want to welcome new friends," Haruhi said to Tamaki. "It's not like we don't appreciate your offers," "But as Haruhi said we don't want new friends." Daisuke and I said (in that order). "Well, either you like it or not. I will get you two into the Host Club!" Tamaki yelled with fire in his eyes. "Ya well good luck with that, we've got some studying to do if we're gonna catch up." Daisuke said taking my hand as we walked out the door.  
>"Won't you at least think about it?" Tamaki yelled down the hall catching everyone's attention. We stopped and did thinking poses. "...Thinking done, and it's still no sempai. Get different waiters to join your club," we said together before walking away hand in hand.<p> 


	5. Heart Break and Tamaki's Deal

_*Next Morning*__**  
><strong>__One of the Kiryuu twins stood in the court yard of Ouran Academy, a girl standing in front of him. "i got your letter," he told her gently. A smile and a blush spread across her face, "So how about it Sasuke?" "I'm Daisuke. You must have gotten our desks mixed up." He told her, a small "oh" escaping her lips. "How about you and I hang out together. It's better to have one of us right?" he gave her a smile.__  
><em>_"Yes, i guess you both are equally as good. Sure," the girl smiled at the twin. The boy sighed and turned his neck to look behind him. "Hear that Daisuke, she'd be okay with both of us," the girl looked at him shocked. The other Kiryuu twin walked from behind a nearby hedge and walked up beside his brother. "Learn to tell us apart, so you don't end up in the same position," Daisuke told her harshly. "As well as writing a decent love-letter. Who wrote this a kindergartener?" Sasuke asked giving the letter to Daisuke who ripped it up. "You both are so mean!" the girl said on the verge of tears. "No you are, 'we're equally as good'? Who do you think you are? We're completely different from each other! You'd replace your so called 'love' with their twin brother? Now that's just cruel," Daisuke said handing her the letter before she ran off. Behind another hedge were the Hitachiin twins watching everything with shocked eyes as realization hit them.__  
><em>Tamaki Suou**  
><strong>We were about to leave the Host Club after cleaning the 3rd Music Room when a female student ran into me and started crying her heart out. "Why, what is wrong dear princess?" I asked patting her back. "Those idiotic twins!" she yelled still crying just as Hikaru and Kaoru came up to us.

"What did you two do now?" Haruhi asked mad at the twins. "Hey, it wasn't us," Kaoru said in defence. "It was the Kiryuu twins," Hikaru continued. "But it does make us wonder," they said together. "Tamaki, were we like that before we met you?" Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru looked down. I sighed and nodded, "yes. You both were lost souls, left to wander the surface of the earth. With no one's company but each other's. Then you were brought into the light and out of the abyss when y-" I think they get it sempai," Haruhi interrupted him. "I think I know where this is going," Kyouya said pushing his glasses up looking out the window.  
>We all looked and saw the Kiryuu twins alone sitting on the edge of one of the fountains watching the clouds, occasionally lifting a finger pointing to one. "You, Tamaki, wish to help bring those two out from the "dark abyss" Hikaru and Kaoru were in once correct?" Kyouya continued. I didn't answer him, only watched those two talk amongst themselves. I really did want to help them, but how.<br>Sasuke**  
><strong>  
>"Man, all these commoners are such pains. They won't leave us alone for just one minute," Daisuke complained. I hned in agreement nodding my head. We sat on the edge of one of the many fountains at OUran, watching as the clouds flew by and just chatted. "Hello you two!" Tamaki yelled popping out of nowhere all of a sudden. "Hello," we responded bored as hell. "What, no jump in surprise?" Tamaki frowned. "See what I mean?" Daisuke said and I nod.<br>"So, you didn't come today. Why not?" Tamaki asked. "We told you yesterday, we aren't slaves to a high school club. Besides, while we're thee, guests will just confuse us between Daisuke and Sasuke. That's the last thing we need," Daisuke stood and pulled me along with him."If I could tell you apart, would you join?" Tamaki yelled. Daisuke grew a smile and stopped walking, he began chuckling and soon broke out in laughter.  
>"Daisuke?" I asked him worried. "Starting tomorrow, you have 2 days Suou, guess as many times as you please. We won't be easy," Daisuke said walking again. "WAIT!" Tamaki yelled again pulling my free hand towards him. Daisuke's head snapped to the side and glared at Tamaki. He then suddenly rammed into him, causing Tamaki to fall into the fountain. "Don't touch Sasuke without his consent Suou" Daisuke glared harder at him before pulling me along. "You okay Sasuke?" he asked taking my hand again, I nodded in response smiling.<p> 


	6. Welcome to the Kiryuu Mansion!

_**Following evening**_

*Sasuke*

"You must be faster Daisuke!" Our martial arts sensei, Hiroshi, told him as we tried to attack him. "Your majesties, a group of boys are here to see you. Shall I let them in?" our favourite maid Kiyoko asked. "Yeah sure," I replied not really paying attention to her as I blocked a punch from Hiroshi-sensei. "Sasuke more power and precision! Daisuke, focus on protecting both you and Sasuke while fighting me!" Hiroshi-sensei instructed. "Hai Hiroshi-sensei!"

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Honey-sempai's voice rang out. Both Daisuke and I looked to the doorway and saw the entire Host Club. I opened my mouth to tell them to leave, Daisuke doing the same thing, but a hand grabbed my karate uniform (the white outfit they're wearing. They don't like the fabric used for the original uniforms)and I was thrown across the room only to hit the wall beside the Host Club. Unfortunately, there was a large amount of steel poles that sat on racks which all fell on me. "Ow," I open my eyes and was forced to shut them again as Daisuke landed on top of me.

"Never turn your back on an enemy your majesties! Even if they are friends, family, lovers, do you understand me?" Hiroshi-sensei asked us from where he stood. "Hai Hiroshi-sensei," we grunted standing up. "Are you alright Sasuke? I didn't hurt you much when I fell?" Daisuke asked using my male name in front of the host club. "Don't worry Daisuke, i'm alright. Besides, you're not that heavy onii-chan," I smiled at him before we turned and bowed to Hiroshi-sensei. "Session finished you two," he returned the bow and left out behind the Host Club. "So why are you all here?" I asked them all at once.

"We wanted to get to know you better, so we've decided to stay the night!" Tamaki yelled attacking us with one of his dramatic hugs. "Permission denied, get out!" Daisuke and I yelled at him in both his ears. He backed off and we watched as he ran to Kyouya and cried. "Your majesties! How are you going to make proper friends if you just yell at them and tell them to leave? You may stay as long as you like," Kiyoko scolded us. Daisuke and I opened our mouths to protest but she beat us to it, "No ifs, ands or buts your majesties. You wanted to live the regular life and i'm only trying to help you." By now we both had shocked expressions on our faces. "She's right," Daisuke started. "Regulars have many friends around them," I continued as we both looked at each other. "We'll get nowhere if we keep pushing people away! We've got to change that!" We exclaimed smiling at Kiyoko who smiled back. "Thanks Kiyoko-chan! What great advice!"

The Host Club watched us with curiosity, probably wondering about why we were so kind to the maids, and why everyone was calling us Majesties. But they said nothing about it and kept straight faces as the maid left behind them, but not before saying, "dinner shall be ready any moment now. Go clean up." We both groan at her as she left, "we won't be able to take our showers before dinner!" Down the hall, we all heard Kiyoko laughing and she yelled, "Should have thought about that earlier you two!" We could hear the smile in her voice as she said this to us. Daisuke and I then turned to the Host Club. "Well, I guess that this means..." Daisuke trailed off leaving me to finish saying, "you're staying the night since it's Friday." "Welcome to the Kiryuu Mansion!" We said at once smiling at them with forced smiles that they bought as they smiled back.


	7. Help!

The Host Club sat across from us as the maids put food on the table. "Isn't this a bit too much for just 8 people?" Haruhi asked with her right eye twitching. "We feel lonely when we eat since we have no family to accompany us..." Daisuke started, "So we have our maids and butlers eat with us. But since we have guests they decided to move to the larger dining room down the hall." I continued. "Occasionally they will come in and out to get some food," we stated together. "Do you both always do that? Finish each other's sentences and say the last thing together?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together. "Don't you both?" We asked in unison again.

"Well, I guess." Kaoru started. "We just never really thought about it until now," Hikaru said after him. "We're probably used to it by now." The maids finished and everyone started taking food onto their plates, but the maids and butlers waited until the host club took some with us. "So what do you want to know about us?" Daisuke started before munching on some brioche. "My facts will have to wait until after the others have gone to sleep. I suppose that you wouldn't want the others to find out your other secret now would you?" Kyouya asked pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Daisuke and I tensed as Tamaki stood pointing an accusing finger at us. "I knew it! You're both hiding something from the rest of us. And our ever so intelligent Kyouya was smart enough to figure it out! Now TELL US!" He yelled. "Not a chance," Daisuke and I replied boredly eating lobster. "I've got a pretty good idea what it is. I definitely don't want the likes of you to learn," Daisuke stated. "Besides, whatever it is; I don't really want to know but, if it's as bad as that with Daisuke then I agree completely with him. He is older, and after all-" I started. "I know best for you Sakura!" Daisuke yelled proudly smirking before choking on his food. "I'm kind of concerned about that now..." Honey-senpai trailed off. Daisuke soon stopped choking and breathed in, "Ah, much better." We all laughed, talked about random things and before we knew it, it was time to go to sleep. After showing the others where they would be sleeping, Daisuke and I met up at the living room where Kyouya stood.

"So..." "What is it?" Daisuke and I looked at him as the fireplace illuminated the room. Kyouya stood silent gazing into the fire before looking at us seriously. "It's only a matter of time before they find out your majesties," he said. I took Daisuke's hand in mine and he gave it a tight squeeze. "We are well aware of that Ootori, and as royalty we order you to keep our location a secret from them. We do have a purpose as to why we came out here, "Daisuke started the conversation. Kyouya redirected his gaze into the flames once more, silence filled the room once more. I stared at him cautiously as a small ping of pain hit my chest but I ignored it for now. "But why would you risk your lives out here. What could possibly be more important that your duties back in Karuizawa's neighbouring country?" Kyouya asked not looking at us yet. "Sakura of course. It was her want to experience the regular life that I was willing to give up my life as the future king. If it would bring happiness to her, I would surely die for her. As her older twin brother, I see it as my duty to make sure she remains happy and free. It is all I want from her," Daisuke stated almost glaring at him. A small smile set across Kyouya's features, but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. "I see, thank you for explaining your reasons with such a peasant was me. Your majesties," Kyouya said bowing to us before he went past us to his room. We didn't follow him out of the room, or even to look in the direction he went, just watched the fire in front of us. "Maybe he's right Daisuke... What if this is the wrong choice for us?" I asked as the pain worsened.

"If that is how you think, we will return to our home Sakura. But only if you wish it," Daisuke said hugging me sideways. "I'm alright Daisuke," I said slowly choking. "Sakura? Sakura are you alright?" He yelled at me worried. I started gasping for air as I felt my lungs being compressed. Daisuke looked at the date on his watch and cursed silently. "We've got to get you to the hospital now!" Daisuke said as he felt my forehead. "Damn it, now you're burning up! Jeff! Prepare the car!" Daisuke said picking me up bridal style and ran out to the front. I slipped my shoes on as Daisuke slipped my jacket on before Jeff came inside telling us the car was ready out front. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	8. Love in the Air?

*Daisuke's POV*

"Damn it, now you're burning up! Jeff! Prepare the car!" I yelled picking up Sakura in my arms. I helped her slip on her shoes as I did my jacket when Jeff came in, "The car is ready your majesty." I nodded to him and finished putting on my own shoes. "Is Sasu-chan alright Dai-chan?" I turn to see the entire Host Club standing there seeing worried expressions. "I..." I trailed off, "I have to get her to the hospital immediately! I'm sorry," I run out to the car and gently placed Sakura in. "Charlie, if the Host Club wishes to come prepare a car for them." With that Jeff started the car and zoomed off. _'Just hold on Sakura, I won't lose you. If we made it this far, I won't let it take over you. Not now, not ever,"_I thought to her as she leaned against my shoulder. She was becoming paler and her breathing was ridged, not good signs. _'Just Hold ON!'__  
><em>  
>*With the Host Club*<br>"WAHH! SASU-CHAN IS GOING TO DIE!" Mitsukuni cried flailing his tiny arms around. "Please don't say such things about Sakura-hime," Kiyoko stated sadly. The Host Club turns to see most of the Maids and Butlers there watching them. "Tell me, has this happened before?" Tamaki asked them all. They turned their heads away from the Host Club except for Kiyoko. "Yes, i'm afraid it has. You see, Sakura-hime becomes gravely ill at certain points in the month and this has happened every other month. She always becomes this way but it has never happened as it did before, and no one knows why..." Kiyoko continued.  
>Tamaki took on a thinking pose as the rest of the host club watched their so called "King" for his reaction. "Alright men and Haruhi (who sweat-dropped at this point), we are to make sure that this doesn't go as far as Honey thinks! Mr. Charlie, please prepare a car for us!" Tamaki exclaimed in a dramatic voice. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni and Takashi looked at Tamaki and started clapping (like in the episode with the coffee lol).<br>The ride there was silent as they all thought about what might come over Sakura. The ones who were most concerned for Sakura's safety were the twins. _"Why are we so upset over this?"_ They thought together absentmindedly unaware of the other thinking the same thing. The limo pulled up to the Hospital nearby and Charlie opened the door for them all. "I shall be here until you return," Charlie stated and Tamaki nodded to him.  
>The Host club walked up the receptionist and Tamaki said, "Hello there. We are looking for Sasuke who was brought in by his older brother Daisuke." The receptionist blushed (a girl) and told them the room number Sakura was in. With a thank you, the group quickly made their way down to her room and when the door opened, they gazed upon a poor sight.<br>Poor Sakura was attacked to a breathing mask, a heart monitor sat beside her bed; occasionally beeping in response to her heart, and a blood package was hung beside her bed while Daisuke sat to her right, his hand grasping hers tightly as he stared upon her face with tears running down his own. "Please wake up," Daisuke was muttering to himself.  
>"Daisuke," Haruhi whispered walking over placing a hand on his shoulder. Daisuke took a swallow and cleared his throat, "As soon as they saw her they sent her straight here. Her heart rate was slowing down and her chest was compressing. They don't know why, and she hasn't woken up since she collapsed over 10 minutes ago." The host club stared at Daisuke with pity in their eyes, all but Kyouya. "Perhaps this wasn't the best road for you to choose Daisuke," he stated. "Kyouya," Tamaki said with furrowed brows. "Maybe you're right..." Daisuke said shocking the others. "All I wanted for her was happiness, but maybe this path was what led her to always become sick. Perhaps I am the one who brought this illness upon her for not being strict like our parents were, I should have kept her there. Sure she'd be miserable but..." Daisuke continued but stopped as soon as he felt something from his hand.<br>"You talk too much brother," a groggy voice called out from the bed. "Sakura!" Daisuke called out hugging the now awake girl. "Ugh, my head is spinning like crazy. I think it will pass soon though, the illness. It should be gone by tomorrow morning," Sakura said sitting up. "Lay back down," Hikaru and Kaoru said pushing her back. "You'll need as much rest as you need..." "...to get back on your feet tomorrow," Hikaru and Kaoru said one after the other. "They're right Sasu-chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, only Tamaki had other ideas.  
>"Or perhaps they are worried about little Sakura so much that they just want her back to her old self again. Ah, I think I smell young love in the air!" He said in a pose again. The three blushed and Daisuke took the twins' collars in his grasp. "Don't tell me it's true! If so you both will have to answer to me!" The others just watched amused. The only thing that crossed the Hitachiins' mind was <em><span>"Love? Could it be..."<span>_


	9. The Which One Is Daisuke Game!

***Sasuke***

I sighed as I sat in Daisuke's lap while the Host Club were running around naming every flower that they knew in our back gardens (which held every flower in the world). My illness had completely left me, but I was still so tired since I had barely gotten any sleep the night before and I lean my head on Daisuke's chest. "Tamaki has until sundown tomorrow to tell us apart, then these people will be out of our hair for a while. Just hang on just a little longer Sasuke," Daisuke muttered into my hair as he kissed the top of my head. "I'm just tired Daisuke, not enough sleep. It'll pass though," I replied softly watching as Honey-senpai tripped and Mori-senpai would help him up, telling him to be careful like a parent.

"How do you think Mother and Father would react when they see us with people like the Host Club? Think they'll be mad at us?" I asked not looking at Daisuke but at Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. Daisuke took in a deep breath before letting it out resting his chin on my head in replace of his lips, his eyes following my gaze upon our senpai. "They would definitely not care about them for a while, but would concentrate on us mainly. You aren't worried about the Host Club's well-fair are you?" I stayed silent switching my gaze upon the twins who were messing with Tamaki's brain by flirting with Haruhi again. "Sure these people aren't exactly the type we should be around, but they are still our firstrealgroup of friends we've ever had. They don't know who we are so they are our friends for us being... well us." I replied. I felt Daisuke frown into my hair, a sigh blowing through my bangs. "Well, they aren't exactly what you would call friends would you? I mean, they are forcing us into their little Host Club and I am pretty sure true friends don't do that to one another." "That's not entirely true, from what Kiyoko said. She says that sometimes, when they truely care about their friends, commoners tend to pressure them into not doing things and sometimes they do pressure them into doing something stupid like drugs. Maybe we should give them a chance."

It would appear that Tamaki had overheard that last comment and bounced over towards us with a beaming face that would put the sun to shame. "And what is this i hear from young Daisuke?" Both of us look at him indifferently, "I'm Daisuke, try again Tamaki-senpai. You're running out of time." Tamaki suddenly went to the corner by the flowers and played with a white rose from it's bushes. "How long does he have until our deal is up?" The Hitachiin twins glanced in our direction, "I believe until sunset tomorrow," Daisuke replied. I then responded, "Gee, you are the one who made the deal and yet you can't even remember when it ends." "Not my fault, there are a lot of things on my mind." Daisuke lowered his voice and placed his lips to my ear, "Especially when we're being searched for." I didn't make any retort about how he had reassured me that they would be gone Monday earlier, I just close my eyes and hug him, burrying my face into his neck.

"Your Majesties, lunch is prepared!" Kiyoko exclaimed as she and Jeff brought out a chart full of food. "ah, Jeff! What a surprise to see you outside of the garage, you've always been quite the greasy monkey," Daisuke laughed as I looked up. "Yes, well I was wondering how her Majesty was doing this afternoon. You gave every single one of us quite a good scare," Jeff replied with a sad smile as he dished me out some of the delicious feast our chef prepared. "Please, help youselves! Any friend of our Majesties are friends of ours," Kiyoko stated dishing some food out for the Host Club. "Why thank you, such a lovely lady such as yourself is much to nice to even serve me, a lonely soul, food that is prepared for the two young siblings. I feel most honored," Tamaki stated taking Kiyoko's chin. The poor woman stuttered out a reply with a blush as Daisuke and I shake our heads. "And this is the type of person you want to be friends with," Daisuke muttered and I giggle silently with Haruhi. "I couldn't agree more," Haruhi said.

"MOMMY! LOOK AT OUR DAUGHTERS THEY'RE BONDING!" Tamaki smiled hugging the life out of the poor girl while addressing Kyouya. "Well, considering they both are girls, I don't really find it surprising." came "Mommy"'reply. Tamaki went to his emo corner with crocodile tears running down his face, muttering out comments about how mean Kyouya was being. "At least he is finally leaving us alone," I smile at Daisuke and cuddle into his neck as he continued to eat. "Hey Sasu-chan, you should eat! This cake is really delicious!" Honey-senpai exclaimed scooping yet another piece of cake into his smiling mouth. "Say Daisuke, what's this about the Lord telling you guys apart?" Hikaru asked leaning on Kaoru's shoulder. "We had a bet, saying that if he could tell us apart we would join the Host Club. Too bad he has until sunset tonight, guess we won't be joining. You'll all be out of our hair," Daisuke replied. "So it's like the Which one is Hikaru game?" Kaoru asked with a smirk. "I guess, whatever that is..." I mutter. "I wanna play!" Honey-senpai stated happily. "Hey, if Honney-senpai is in on it, I wanna join to!" the other twins exclaimed. "Well then, I suppose that everyone is playing." Kyouya said mostly to himself. "Wait! When did I get pulled into this?" Haruhi exclaimed. "Everyone must join our bet! I won't let these two slip through our fingers!" Tamaki yelled in her face.

* * *

><p>Daisuke and I walk down the garden, admiring the flowers together. Daisuke bent down to admire the flower when Hikaru and Kaoru jump out of the nearby henge pointing at Daisuke. "youre Sasuke!" they both shout pointing at him. "Reasoning?" I asked them crossing my arms staring at them. By the way I acted, they thought they had definitely got it right. "Daisuke always watches over his twin with a maternal gaze like just now as Sasuke is admiring the flowers in the garden!" Hikaru called out. Daisuke stood up and we both laughed at them, him hollering over my shoulder with me slightly giggling. It was then that they realized they were wrong, it was the other way around "Daisuke is the main gardener at our estate, nice try boys," I smiled and took my brother's hand and dragged his laughing figure away.<p>

* * *

><p>Honey-senpai stood infront of us smiling at Daisuke and I, us staring down at him expectantly. He merily blinked and studied our faces, we blinking back at him. It was then that he pointed at me with a smile on his face, "You're Daisuke! You blink before Sasu-chan does!" We both just shake our heads no and pat his head gently before walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>Daisuke and I turned the corner in our mansion and accidentally bumped into Kyouya and Mori-senpai, both of them talking as they also walked down the halls. "Oh, i'm sorry, we weren't watching where we were going. Please excuse us," Kyouya smiled as Mori-senpai simply replied with a grunt. "Not even going to try and tell us apart?" I ask as brother and I cross our arms over our chests. "I don't see the point really, whether or not the club does tell you apart, we are not -legally speaking- allowed to force you into anything. Let's just let them have their fun though," Kyouya and Mori-senpai then continued on their way down the hall as if never even bumping into us. Daisuke tilted his head in confusion, "Okay~...?"<p>

* * *

><p>Brother and I finally settled down on the porch that faced the setting sun, a smile on Daisuke's face as a chuckle left his mouth. "Looks like Tamaki has failed to tell us apart before the sun disappears from the sky," he smirked. "Well, he still has a couple of minutes left, but the possibility of that happening is very slim isn't it?" I inquire with a smile that he returned. "I don't know why you would even agree to let anyone else play the twins' game," Haruhi's voice came from the side. We both turn to her surprised, we didn't even hear her come by. "So, we were bored and Tamaki wouldn't leave us alone. With this bet, he gets to have his fun and we get him out of our hair for a while."Daisuke grunted. Haruhi stared at us before the spoke out, our eyes widening at her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay! I was stuck on how to write this. I kept on writing, rewriting, deleting and all this stuff! xP srry, next one coming out soon! Promise<em>


	10. A Welcome From THEM!

Tamaki Suoh sulked on one of the many couches in the Host Club residing in the Third Music Room of Ouran Academy, the other hosts watching from a distance before the club opens for business. The only difference from the other hosts was that their female cross-dressing host, Haruhi Fujioka, seemed to be a bit on edge, as if waiting for something. "Hey Haruhi, you seem a bit nervous..." Kaoru stated as he and his brother flocked at her sides. "It's nothing, I just feel sort of sorry for Tamaki-senpai. I mean, he really did want those twins to join but he failed to recruit them." The twins at her side merely laughed it off and left her side, sure they had grown a liking towards the Kiryuu Twins -Sasuke directly speaking though they weouldn't admit it- but that didn't mean that they had to be with them in their club. "Well, we open in 5 minutes regardless if the Kiryuu twins are joining us today or not." Kyouya stated as they all got into their positions for their guests.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! It's the Kiryuu twins! KYA~~~~!" Many girls squealed in delight as the two silverhaired twins made their way down the halls. Said twins continued to walk down the halls, trying to ignore the deafening screams coming from the girls, squeezing each other's hands as they did on their first day merely last week. As they turned a corner, Daisuke had accidentally bumped into a girl who was running down the hall, causing her to fall on her behind. The twins looked at each other before helping the girl up off the ground, finally noticing the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Is something the matter?" Sasuke asked with concer in his voice, the girl looked up quickly startled by the two new heart throbs of ouran. The girl stood up and dusted off the imaginary dust from her dress as she balled her hands into fists. "I-i'm fine," she muttered whiping her tears away with her sleeves. "You don't really look fine, wanna talk 'bout it?" Daisuke asked gently. The girl met his eyes with confusion running through her, these twins were known for being cruel towards girl and only seemed to care for themselves and each other, no one else. "um," the girl started wit ha heavy blush flitting around her nose and cheeks. Many of the other girls around the hallways watch the blushing girl with envy. "A-alright!" the girl squeaked out taking the out stretched hand from Sasuke and Daisuke at the same time. The girls who still lingered in the halls started to follow the trio to whereever they were heading and everyone but the twins, even the girl were soon filled with a shock but happiness lingered around them still.<p>

* * *

><p>It was just about time for the host club to open up when the doors opened and the heads of the hosts all turned to the door to see the Kiryuu twins walk in with a flock of girls behind them. "I thought you two weren't in the host club?" The girl who was crying earlier asked, her eyes still puffy but no more tears fell from them. "Well, as new hosts of the Host club, we would like to welcome you princesses today!" The Kiryuu twins smiled shocking everyone. Soon, the silence was filled with squeals of delight from both the girls and Tamaki.<p>

As time progressed, the Kiryuu twins had gotten alot of attention, but they were currently speaking with the princess who had been bawling her eyes out earlier. "I see, so your boyfriend had just dumped you, so you ran from him, where you accidentally bumped into us at the corner of the hall?" Sasuke asked holding the crying princess' hands. The girl started to cry again as she nodded and took her hands from Sasuke's to hide her face behind, sobs racking at her frame. "Well, if he had made you cry, he definitely isn't worth your time princess Tsukiko. A real gentleman wouldn't leave a girl to cry as he did, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on Sasuke and I will always be here for you." Daisuke and Sasuke both took one of her hands and held it to their lips as they knelt down on one knee. "Now until we graduate, we shall always be there for you. My lady," the twins stated together. It was then that Kyouya had walked up to the middle of the third music room with his clip board in hand.

"I am sorry to announce, but the Host Club is officially closing for the day. We thank each and every one of you for coming here today and we look forward to see you tomorrow," the senpai had announced as all the girls started to pile out of the room. "I guess I will see you here tomorrow?" Princess Tsukiko had asked timidly. The twins had lead her to the door where they both once again kissed her hand at once before nodding their heads with gentle smiled upon their lips. Princess Tsukiko blushed before she walked out of the room and down the hall. The Kiryuu twins shut the door and slid down it with expressions of complete and utter exhaustion. "How the hell do you boys do this every day?" Daisuke complained.

"Oh~! I knew you boys would warm up to me after all! Welcome to the family!" Tamaki gushed happily huggin the boys around their necks. "Truth be told, one of your members was able to tell us apart. And we always keep our ends of bargins, no matter what it is." Sasuke smiled gently towards her current Senpai who crouched in his emo corner. "Who was it Sasu-chan?" Honey-senpai had asked the two who chuchkled to each other.

* * *

><p><em>"So, we were bored and Tamaki wouldn't leave us alone. With this bet, he gets to have his fun and we get him out of our hair for a while."Daisuke grunted. Haruhi stared at us before the spoke out, the kiryuu twins' eyes widening at her. "What do you mean you can tell us apart like night and day when we dress alike? No one has been able to tell us apart ever since the first day we started to dress alike! They would always end up speaking about Sasuke when addressing me! You have NO idea how frustrating that is, every day of your life is the shadow of your twin! Especially when you're royalty! Do you have any idea what torture Sakura goes through when she dresses like me just to impress me? They act as if she were a slave and beat her! It's degrating ecause sometimes they even take me for the beatings while Sakura is pampered with things she doesn't even understand! They eventually find out and it's like the end of her life when she comes back to our room hanging onto life by a thread. That thread is me, I am the only one who kept her going through those days of torture, and that's why we ran! You wouldn't understand, none of you commoners would!" Daisuke blew his top off at the girl who stared at him with a shocked expression. "You're right, I don't know what it feels like your majesties. But you must understand, there are others out there who actually can tell you apart for legitimate reasons," Haruhi stated calmly. "Take me for example, Daisuke is protective over Sasuke because he believe that she is the last person he can trust and doesn't want to lose her. He would do anything for her, and he is the tallest one of you two, your voice holds more of a grudge like edge while Sasuke is pure and innoccent and is always looking out for her older brother. Your personalities are completely different from each other, right Sasuke?" Haruhi finished staring at the correct twin as she finished. The Kiryuu twins flinch as they realized what had happened: not only had they just exposed their social standings to another person but now they had their end of a bet to hold out. "Alright, alright! We'll be there tomorrow as long as you keep our blood line a secret," Daisuke grunted. "Of course, wouldn't even think about telling anyone," Haruhi stated as she left the twins to turn back to the sunset as the sun just barely hung over the horizon line.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah! I see what happened there! I can't thank you enough Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed after the twins finished explaining what had happened, leaving out their social standings of course. "So they will need a type," Kyouya spoke thoughtfully tapping his pen against his chin. "How about the Maternal Type? They seemed to cheer up Princess Tsukiko quite well," Honey-senpai smiled. "That was more like flirting, not being maternal," Haruhi sighed to herself as she went unheard once more. "Very well then, The Kiryuu Twins shall now be known as the Maternal Type!" Tamaki exclaimed with his finger in the air dramatically.<p>

* * *

><p>I know it sucked! All For now! I don't really have much inspiration for this story. DON'T KILL ME!<p> 


	11. Jungle Pool SOS part 1: SAFE HONEYSENPA

***Sasuke***

"Well isn't this a bit interesting," Daisuke and I yawned as we laid back on a lawn chair under a beach umbrella. Though we weren't exactly at the beach, I suppose a water park could be taken for one...right? It does have water like a beach does, the glass roof still allowed the sun to beat down on us like a beach does minus the roof being there, and we could still hear the sounds of birds overhead like a beach does even though the birds were seagulls. "I do agree Sasuke, it's nice to relax to the fullest for once. Even if it is with this stupid host club, I think this is a wonderful way to start off our work for the club." Daisuke said wrapping an arm around my shoulder as I rested my head on his, nodding as well. "Though I kind of have to wonder, where are we? All I remember was being nabbed by those two dopplegangers," I grumbled peering over at the Hitachiin twins. They seemed to have whisked Haruhi away to change with the help of their twin maids, though it wasn't like I cared. They could do whatever they want and so can I, well so long as I stay in line that is.

" This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group runs," Kyouya-senpai stated off to the side as Haruhi finally escaped the twins' wrath. Though she was dressed in a large yellow sweater and green plaid shorts, I would have thought they'd dress her up in some skimpy swim suit but I suppose I thought wrong. "It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden." "I don't understand," Haruhi started as she came up to us. "I thought that the Ootori group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business Kyouya-senpai." "Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things, besides this place could be classified as a healing facility. It's therapeutic, think of all the people that are overworked and would just love a vacation in the south tropics. However they might not be able to get the time off or they might not be able to afford it, those people can seek refuse here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels." Kyouya-senpai then pushed up his glasses with sparkles floating around him. "The Ootori group's primary concern has always been for the good health and well-being of the general public." "It sounds suspicious to me..." haruhi muttered under her breath before Kyouya continued. "The park doesn't officially open until next month but the Host Club have been given a special advance invitation." I looked out towards Honey-senpai who sat on Mori-senpai's shoulders standing in the water, behind them were the twins playing catch with an inflatable beach ball.

Honey-senpai must have noticed my stare as he hopped off Mori-senpai's shoulders and literally hopped over to us. "Sasu-chan! Dai-chan! Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or do you wanna try a piece of the mango cake~?" He seemed like a little bundle of joy, we didn't want to spoil his mood. "Yeah sure, we'll have some of the coconut juice with you Honey-senpai," we said together. He smiled widely and ran off, most likely to go get the coconut juice for us and we couldn't help but smile to ourselves. The twins then came up to us and Haruhi who stood beside us, each chewing a banana. "Haruhi, Sasuke, you wanna check out the water slides?" Kaoru said still munching on his banada. "Hang on, whats the deal with that pull over you're wearing Haruhi?" Hikaru asked after his twin. She pulled at her collar of her yellow monstrosity. "Oh this?" she then explained how after the abuse the two had put her through Tamaki-senpai had given her this outfit explaining how a girl shouldn't show that much skin until she's married. pfft, until she's married, more like he didn't want the others to look at Haruhi in a cute swim suit. "so..." Hikaru started tossing his finished banana peel off to the side without a care. "You're not going swimming?" "Hold on, you do swim don't you?" Kaoru asked afterwards. "I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun." Haruhi explained. "And what's your excuse Sasuke?" "can't swim?" the twins asked leaning in. "I'll have you know that I have won many swimming competitions before, AND I have a liscence as a life guard." I said plainly. "I don't even know what's so great about this place anyway, I mean all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool." "A plastic pool, what's that?" we all asked her.

"Let's see, I guess they're about this big..." Haruhi started making a big circle with her arms. "Round, and to use it you pump it full of air." "You dunce," Hikaru stated. "That's an inflatable boat dummy. There's no way something that small could be used as a pool," Kaoru said. "Guys, it's a small pool! Haven't you seen little kids playing in one?" Tamaki-senpai then took hold of the twins' necks and hauled them off having a small yet rather loud chat. "You idiots! If Haruhi thinks its a pool then its a pool, got it?! don't go embarrassing her, she can't help that she's an ignorant commoner!" he scolded them. "So are we supposed to lie to her is that what you want?" they asked him. "I can't help but think I should be offended by that comment," Haruhi grumbled. "Hey, if it makes it any better Sasuke and I have seen a few kids in your neighboorhood playing in one once. We were heading down to the supermarket for groceries with out maid Kiyoko and we saw them just splashing each other, kinda looked boring," Daisuke said trying, yet failing, at making Haruhi feel better as the twins started to pester Tamaki-senpai about the outfit he made Haruhi wear.

"Haruchan~! Let's go play! You wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?" Honey-senpai asked clinging to her arm. "Nah, I'm not going swimming today," she said. "Hang on, you know how to swim, do you still need that float?" I asked examining the pink bunny float he wore around his waist. He smiled and shook his head with a 'nu-uh' hum before he stepped back and twirled holding his float. "Just looks cuter this way you know?" he smiled and literally skipped away, singing "prancing, prancing, prancing," as he headed to the pool. "you're right, those bunnies are pretty cute." Haruhi said to herself. "He's so innocent," the twin's cooed.

**"NO WAY! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!"** a female voice called from no where. The ground suddenly started to shake and Daisuke had to help me stay standingas off to the side, a platform rose from the ground with a girl in a black swim suit and a blue tattoo on her stomach, she was holding a purple umbrella and was laughing an almost evil laugh. "Oh, it's Renge." Haruhi muttered. "Who's Renge?" we asked her. "Just an otaku from class," Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Otaku?" we were confused. The twins started to compliment her on her bathing suit and she explained she wa cosplaying as some person named "Lala"...whoever that was. She then started to pose as if she was at a photoshoot as the twins convered with Tamaki-senpai. "Hey boss, are you sure its alright for Renge to dressed like that?" they pointed to her bikini. "Well, yeah that's okay." He replied. "And why is that?" "Because...it's cosplay?"

"Listen up boys!" This so called Renge exclaimed. "You obviously need help understanding Hanninosuka's hidden motives!" she then pointed over to said senpai who had jumped into the current pool yelling out his friend's name. "What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked as crossing his arms over his chest. "Think about what she said earlier," Renge instructed as we all thought back to the "Just looks cuter this way you know?" comment made. "He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think!" This girl was deranged. "I agree," apparently so was Kyouya. "Try putting the word 'I' at the beginning of that sentence." he told us as we all took on a thinking pose. "Just look's cuter this way you know? I look cute,." 'HE PLANNED THAT?!" "That's Hanninosuka for you! In the last episode he felt threatened by another lolita boy type so he's taking steps to keep his ranks." this girl needs serious help I swear. "I should give him more credit, he's a lot smarter than I thought." I sighed and went back to my lawn chair and stretched getting ready to take a nap. "Hey Haruhi, Sasuke, I think its about time we got married!" "Then we can honeymoon in Atami," Hikaru and Kaoru smirked as they pulled both me and Haruhi in a small little dance. "Why am I pulled into this all of a sudden?" I grumbled as Haruhi and I sighed.

**"If you think i'd ever let my precious girls marry the likes of you?"** I think Tamaki also needed that help, he's gone crazy! **"DADDY SAYS NO!"** He then whirled around shot his water gun at us. Haruhi and I were finally let go as the twins shot off seeking protection from Tamaki's barrage of water. She took refuge beside me sipping a glass of coconut juice as Mori walked over, though I didn't pay attention to it. I just watched as Honey swam by himself in the pool, looked like he was walking against the current more likely. "Hey Daisuke, I'm gonna go swim with Honey-senpai," I pointed over to the little blond when my brother turned to me. "Alright, be careful, we don't know how strong that current is," he warned as I walked over. "Oh please brother, its a healing facility I doubt they'd make it like rapids." I laughed slipping in and walked over, with some difficulty to Honey. "Hey senpai," I called as he stopped and turned towards me, seemingly floating down stream beside me where I caught his hand. "Hey Sasu-chan! I see you finally came swimming with me! Isn't this fun?" He laughed and splashed me with water with his free hand. "Hey that's not fair!" I laughed with him and splashed him back.

***Haruhi***

I had handed over my drink to Mori-senpai as he came over for his break from tending to Honey-senpai's will, I wonder why he just didn't let him do some things on his own, it was like he was expected to do these things for him. Oh well, I didn't want to pry just yet, maybe he'll tell me later...if he ever gets around to speaking that is. Hikaru and Kaoru came over and hid behind me as Tamaki-senpai looked around for them. **"Come here Hitachiin twins! I have a special surprise for you~!"** He called out in an evil and scary voice, causing us to sweatdrop. "Is senpai alright in the head?" I asked myself before we all heard laughter. All of us, even Kyouya-senpai stopped what we were doing and saw Sasuke and Honey-senpai playing in the current pool, it looked like they were having a good time. "Wow, I never knew that Sakura was so good with kids, even if Honey-senpai is older than us..." I mumbled with a smile. "Well she herself is still a child you know," Daisuke stated also smiling at the scene. "She never did have friends back home, it was just us. We weren't allowed to have friends truth be told, that's one reason why we ran away in the first place. We're happier now so it doens't matter," he said though I could tell he wasn't exacly here with us in spirit, it looked like he was reminisince the past. "Who does he think he is?" "Hikaru?" I questioned as I looked at the twins who were giving off an angry vibe. "We're the ones who invited her to go swimming first, how come she goes off and swims with Honey-senpai?" Kaoru growled along with Hikaru. "Ahah! Found you! Don't try and hide behind my little girl Hikaru and Kaoru!" I watched the two flee my side as Tamaki-senpai ran past us, shooting his watergun at us and narly hit me. "Hey watch where you're aiming senpai!" I yelled causing him to whine out about how his little girl was angry with him and how sorry he was. Oh brother.

The little water fight continued as Tamaki-senpai tried a dive-shot but the twin's covered themselves with long masks to hide from the blows. "That's cheating!" Tamaki-senpai then slipped on a babana peel from no where and hit the totem pole face first, but the eyes of all the animals lit up red. A fallen glass caught my and Kyouya-senpai's attention as Daisuke and Mori-senpai looked out towards the current pool where Honey-senpai and Sakura were. They were still playing in the water but then a giant wave from no where washed them away downstream until they were out of sight!

**"Honey-senpai!" "Mitsukuni!" "Sasuke!"**


End file.
